


If You Knew

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Avengers Feels, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crying, Divorce, F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Marriage, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Dies, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Five times the Rogue Avengers didn't know Tony died in Siberia and one time they did.





	If You Knew

Pepper has had a long day. She's been moving lab equipment out of Tony's lab all week. She could have had a company do it but this was Tony's sanctuary. The place he went to when he couldn't do people. Pepper understood. She didn't like that it forced her to do more work than necessary but Tony was worth it. He had been since the first day he locked himself away and she's called him. He'd been so surprised when she'd said so long as he signed the things he was supposed to she wouldn't forced him to do anything that wasn't life or death.

It was a game. He'd ignore paperwork and she'd try and make him go to boring budget meetings.

It was unconventional.

It was unprofessional.

It was different.

It was theirs.

So, Pepper didn't have the heart to let anyone else into the lab. It just wouldn't be right. But she wanted his stuff gone before the Avengers arrived to move back in.

Screw presidential pardons. After Saturday she would make sure that they at least paid for their sins.

“Ms. Potts, what are you doing?” Steve asks as he and the other ex...now reinstated...avengers come over as Pepper loads the last truck.

“It’s Stark now. Tony and I got married. I'm moving all of Tony's stuff out of the labs and back home,” she says.

“He's acting like a spoiled child,” Steve says crossing his arms and for once Pepper recognizes the look Tony had dubbed the Captain America is disappointed in you look.

Pepper wonders how many times Tony got that look and something in her snaps.

“If you knew anything you'd know he's not acting like a child. If you new anything we could have avoided this whole situation. I can't believe that Howard wanted Tony to be more like you. You should have tried to be more like Tony. But you'll never deserve to ever have had Tony's respect,” Pepper sneers and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What are you doing here squirt? Go back to your play pen,” Clint says and Peter turns red and looks at Pepper who gives him an encouraging nod.

“I am an Avenger. I am the heir to SI which means I have the right to do things. Like live in the compound that SI owns. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to start charging rent that is,” Peter says.

“Why would Tony make a brat like you his heir? Obviously that's why he married Pepper,” Scott says.

“Mr. Stark was made my legal guardian when my Aunt decided she was getting old and was worried that if she died I'd have no family left,” Peter says.

“Whatever, why are you here?” 

“To take back SI property. For starters the Widow Bites, your bow and arrows, and your charge cards,” Peter says.

“What! Why!” The rogues say.

“They were designed and developed by Anthony Stark, using SI resources, therefore it is SI tech,” Peter says.

“They were gifts!” Natasha says.

“No they weren't. What was it you said in your report? Ah yes... Tony Stark not recommended. Although how you could preform a psych eval on a dying man I don't know, but I digress. Because of that evaluation, Tony Stark has a contract for making the Avengers gear. A contract that has not been paid as of yet. Therefore we are repossessing. Oh and if Shield or Pym developes anything similar they will be slapped with patent violations and corporate espionage charges. Your pardons don't cover civil suits,” Peter says collecting the items and he stops in front of Steve.

“Rogers, there are PSA learning videos that children are raised on. You teach them to be good to others, kind, considerate, and brave, and yet you are none of these things,” Peter says and starts to walk away.

“What crawled up Stark’s and didn't die that hasn't him acting like this?” Clint demands.

“Google it,” Peter snaps leaving the room.

“Should we?” Bucky asks looking at where the kid had left.

“Nah, if Stark did something that's searchable then it's not too bad and he'll be back begging to build us new gear,” Clint says.

“Did I do good Ms. Pepper?” Peter asks as they watch the gear and cards burn.

“So good sweetie. You know Shuri is in down. I got you tickets to a carnival,” Pepper says and Peter jumps up and down excitedly.

“You're the best!” He says hugging her and running off and Pepper is glad that this hasn't changed Peter from the sweet caring boy he was. Of anything it made him sweeter and kinder to people that deserve it.

The Rogues ignore Peter's suggestion to Google but Bucky doesn't and with Friday's help he finds what the others refused to tell them.

He closes his eyes and goes to talk to Rhodes for advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a week for Clint to discover his wife was in the state. That should have been his first clue.

Clint is talking to everyone about something unimportant when Laura Barton a room.

“Laura? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with the kid?” Clint asks story forgotten.

“I live in New York now. At Stark's mansion. I needed a place to go when my ex-husband decided to go become a wanted criminal!”

“Ex?”

“I want a divorce. Pepper found me the best lawyers in the world so don't fight it,” Laura says.

“No you don't honey. Stark obviously manipulated you into this. We love each other too much to separate,” Clint says.

“If you knew anything then you would know how ridiculous you sound,” she says, Clint stares into her eyes looking for any sign at all that she doesn't mean it but her eyes are cold to him and her arms are crossed.

“What about the kids?” 

“They told me and I quote, daddy left us because he no like us. So we no like him anymore. Maybe when they're older you can try to explain it to them. But right now the minute I mention you they start yelling and leaving the room.”

“Laura, please. You and the kids are the most important thing in my life,” Clint says as the others watch silently.

“Until Rogers said jump and you practically threw baby Anthony into my arms to ask how high,” she says.

“You changed the baby's name to that bastard’s?”

“That bastard is the only reason the kids and I are alive!” Laura shouts and you could hear a pin drop.

“What are you talking about?” 

“When agent Romanov and Rogers dumped those files, it wasn't just information on HYDRA in there. There was Shield info too. Information about people's families, this family. Tony sent Vision to get us out just in time to save us from being burned alive. So I changed the name to the man that saved our lives instead of the woman that nearly cost us them,” Laura says handing over the stack of papers.

“Are you okay?” Scott asks.

“Yeah. When Tony comes back he'll fix everything,” Clint says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhodey has been actively trying to avoid everyone...no not everyone, just certain people...when three of said people come in.

“Hey Rhodey, I'm glad to see that you're walking again,” Sam says as Rhodey works through his physical therapy routine.

“It's Rhodes to you, or you can call by my rank. You will also greet me with the respect you would normally do with a superior officer,” Rhodey says.

“Come on Rhodey,” Sam says.

“Don't you call me that. Tony came up with that nickname. You don't deserve to ever say it,” he says.

“Sir yes sir, we are just glad to see you walking again sir,” Barnes says and even though Rhodey is mad about what he did to Maria he has to admit that maybe Tony was right about having them be nice to Barnes.

“Yeah well I was finally able to go to Wakanda and let Shuri do her thing without worrying about the people who paralyzed me coming in while I was vulnerable and finishing the job,” Rhodey says with a pointed look.

“I'm kinda surprised Tony didn't try to help. I mean you're his best friend. If anything he should have been focusing on helping his best friend not marrying Potts.”

Sam doesn't even see the punch coming. One minute he's standing the next he's flat on his ass. Rhodey growling down at him. Bucky holds Steve back from getting involved.

“If you new anything you would know how fucked up what you just said was. If you ever talk to me I will have you brought up on insubordination and so help me this time Pepper will make sure they stick!” He snarls and leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce sits alone in the kitchen drinking coffee for the first time in a long while. Ever since Tony's...event...the Hulk hasn't felt like smashing. Bruce had even tried the zapper Tony had used on him after they met, but all it did was leave him feeling hollow inside.

His thoughts are interrupted by the Rogues sitting down around him at the table and he tightens his first on his coffee mug and wonders if this is what it'll take for the Hulk to show. If anyone deserves to be smashed it's the men and women in front of him.

“Bruce how could you sign the accords? Ross was a part of them. We know how you feel about him and him about you,” Natasha asks.

“If you knew anything you'd know why I did it,” Bruce says softly.

“So you could be a sell out like Stark?” Clint asks and Bruce sighs.

“What do you think happened after I attacked Harlem? Or after we fought Loki? Or even after Sokovia fell? Or when you dumped that Hydra info and those helicarriers? Hmmm?”

“They went back to their lives safe from the threat,” Steve says.

“No, people suffered! People lost their homes because of us! Their lives, their families, their jobs, their everything! Lost because you all think we're untouchable! Well we shouldn't be. We're nothing more than glorified policemen for the big things,” Bruce says.

“Bruce, we hurt the bad guys not the good guys!” Steve shouts.

“What about the info dump? Hmm? Did you even look to see what you were putting out there? I can condone info on the agents them selves but their families? No. No one deserves to have their family suffer for their mistakes. But those weren't the only people given up. Shield agents were hurt too. They were rounded up but people and killed after their families were, Clint's family nearly died because of Rogers and Nat... Romanov. And how about all those people that were killed when you guys were on the helicarriers?”

“Those were Hydra,” Steve says defensively. 

“And on the ground?”

“What?” 

“The carriers fell on DC Steve. Surely you didn't think there wouldn't be collateral damage. I was in DC to sign the accords when a woman came up to me and punched me because her entire family was killed when on fell on their house. Think about it Rogers, I was punched for something I wasn't a part of and had no idea about until after,” Bruce says.

“I didn't think... I didn't know,” Steve says.

“That's why we needed the accords. So we would know. Tony believed that the accords could be revised and issues arose. That the accords would make us better heroes. He signed because he believed that and I signed because I believed him,” Bruce says and leaves the room and he feels a little nudge of the Hulk.

Bruce doesn't even need to think about what the Hulk is trying to say. 

He's pretty sure it's a rendition of, Banner Smash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Anything good on TV?” Clint asks as all the Rogues sit in the media room. Peter, Vision, and Rhodey left to go somewhere early that morning.

Steve looks around wondering where Bucky is but assumes he's probably just sleeping in late.

“I don't know yet,” Sam says turning on the TV and on the screen they see words that make them all freeze. The news Headline is simple.

A Fallen Hero Remembering Anthony Stark.

“No,” Clint says staring at the screen.

“How?” Steve whispers.

“Boss, died from the injuries he sustained in Siberia. He never got to see any of his friends or family again. Only hear them,” Friday says.

“I…” Steve says and the screen shifts to a plain casket with flowers upon flowers around it. The crowd is huge.

“Is that a potato launcher?” Clint asks pointing to a boy in the crowd.

“A friend of his, Boss helped upgrade that gun and fund a new garage and college finds for the boy and his sister,” Friday says refusing to give any names.

“Nuns?” Sam asks.

“He might have been an atheist but every year he would play Santa for orphans and their church.”

“All those kids are orphans?”

“No some are from the children's hospital he visits to perform and some from the charity he plays the piano for in their celebrity talent show fundraiser.”

“And the children with the Iron Man limbs?”

“Children he made prosthetics for.”

“We didn't know Tony at all did we?” Steve asks.

“No, and for that I'm glad because it would have hurt Boss even more when you murdered him,” Friday says and shows then the people he saved and his ex-employees.

“Why are they there?”

“Because if he fires you you know you deserve it but he helps support your family until you find a new job. He also provides medical if Starkcare medical insurance is better, for no cost, some of these people owe Boss more than you will ever know but Boss will never collect because he doesn't do it for favors. He does it so that people have one less thing to worry about,” Friday says.

“Is that Laura?”

“Yes, and your children. Boss saved their lives and gave them a home and they want to say thank you to him in person,” Friday says.

“Why is Bucky there?” Steve seethes.

“To alleviate some of his guilt,” Friday says and they see Pepper take the podium. She looks less than she normally does and that's what shakes them most. That she is this effected by what's happened.

“There's nothing that I can say that will tell anyone gatehered here anything they didn't already know. Which is why I'm going to let Tony speak for himself for those watching. This is the recordings inside his helmet when he died,” Pepper says and steps down and they hear Tony cough.

“Boss? Are you okay? I can't find your signal,” Friday says in the recording.

“Fri, call Pepper,” Tony says and soon Pepper is calling Tony's name.

“Tony? Where are you. We'll come get you,” Pepper says.

“No time. Vision, are you there?”

“Yes.”

“I got you citizenship it's in Pepper's safe. You also are recognized as a person so no short circuit 2 problems. I'm also sorry that I treated you like JARVIS. I don't mean too,” Tony says.

“It's okay...Sir,” Vision says and Steve can tell he's giving Tony one last moment with JARVIS.

“Thank you, I need you do something. I need you to go to Barton's ranch and get Laura and the kids out. The Hydra file drop revealed more than it was supposed to. They aren't safe. Pepper, I want them kept at the mansion. They need to be safe please.”

“I will,” Vision says.

“Pepper I want college funds set up for all the little Agents, and give Laura a job at SI. Tell Bruce when he comes home that the files to nail Ross are under the sombrero I gave him as a gag gift. This way he can stop running. Pepper I had May make you a guardian of Peter's. So take care of him. Also he's my heir so show him the ropes, but make sure he stays him. He's so bright I don't want him to go out,” Tony says.

“I won't Mr. Stark,” Peter says and they can hear Butterfingers, U, and Dum-E beeping in the background sadly.

“Hey you can show him the ropes when we get you back. Where are you?” Rhodey says.

“Hi Rhodey. I want you to hear it from me. Barnes killed my mom under Hydra control. When he gets back don't you dare take it out on him. He deserves better. I want you to look out for him,” Tony says and Bucky's eyes widen in the crowd.

“I'll try,” Rhodey says.

“I also want you to tell him that I forgive him.”

“Pep, if they try to toss him in jail you show them what a Stark can do,” Tony says.

“One problem, I'm not a Stark,” Pepper says and her voice cracks.

“You're about to be. Rhodey, I'll say my vows them I do okay. Pep, I've loved you handed me my ass in out first board meeting. I haven't always been the most functional man there is or the easiest to love, but I want you to know that I will love you even after death. Howard always used say Stark men are made of iron but with you I didn't have to be.”

“Tony, god I wish I hadn't put this off so much. Maybe we could have had more than just this. I love you so much. You were the first man to not mind me handing you your ass. I love you God where are you Tony please!”

“Rhodey finish this please,” Tony says softly.

“Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,”

“And do you take him?”

“I do,” Pepper says sobbing.

“I love you,” Tony says and everything is quiet.

The recording stops and Pepper stands up crying and motions Bucky on stage.

“I was there when he died. I should have helped him but I didn't. This man not only protected me from beyond the grave but he also forgave me for killing his mom and him in his dying breath. I don't know what I did to get Tony Stark in my corner but I wish I had gotten to know him,” Bucky says and steps down.

Peter is next and he takes the podium he's outrighr sobbing, “Stark Industries will begin operations on the Anthony Stark PTSD and mental health clinic next month and I'm proud to say that Bucky has agreed to be our first patient. I believe Tony would be happy to see his money going to do more good,” Peter says and Bruce helps him away from the podium and Pepper takes it looking even more of a mess.

“Tony's last words were used to make sure everyone he cared about would be okay. Howard used to say Stark men are made of iron and he would say that Tony wasn't. I used to say that Howard was wrong, but he's right, Tony wasn't made of iron. He was made of gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold in tumblr


End file.
